A salvo
by Ladylunay
Summary: A una llamada, si me necesitas, le dijo. Tony recibió el teléfono y lo aceptó, con sus consecuencias. Ahora debe tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida, unirse a Steve e irse con él volviéndose un buscado por la ley, dejándo todo atrás, o no. Solo si toma la decisión correcta podra sentirse libre y a salvo. POST Civil War.
**Disclaimer** **—** Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 **Advertencias** **—** Spoilers de Capitán América Civil War.

 **.**

 **A salvo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La voz tan amada sonaba débil y afligida. La luz a su alrededor, oscura, y el pánico parecía envolver a la desdichada mujer, de quién con tan sólo mirarla podía ver el miedo envolverla a medida que ella notaba la sangre resbalar por su frente, girando el rostro para mirar el asiento de al lado, donde su esposo estaba sentado, viéndola abrirse y dejándolo caer al pedregoso pavimento de la carretera._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¡oh no! no podía dejarla sola, ella tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo, había tanto pánico y dolor en sus bellos, antaño alegres y dulces ojos azules. Estaba tan indefensa y tan desprotegida, tan angustiada. Ella era inocente. Inocente. No merecía esto. No ella._

— _Howard… Ho..Howard…._

 _Él logró caer al suelo, arrastrándose como pudo logró alzar la cabeza para ver la sombría figura que se acercaba a él con pasos firmes. Sabía lo que pasaría, se podía leer en sus ojos._

— _Ayude a mi mujer… por favor…_

 _Cuando la brillante mano de metal lo alzó por el cabello al fin el hombre pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sin esperanza real que brillara en ellos, solo encontrando en la mirada del otro un muro de piedra y una fría respuesta, como si sus palabras no le dijeran nada o sencillamente no le importaran. Aun así debía intentarlo, no por él, sino por ella._

—… _Sargento Barnes…_

 _Sintió su pulso acelerarse al ver como el puño se cerraba fuertemente sobre el rostro tan conocido, una vez, y otra, y otra. Y a pesar de que no se habían llevado bien en ningún momento, cada golpe de esa maldita mano sobre la cara del hombre, le dolía como una puñalada directa al pecho. Y entonces este cayó al suelo, sin vida._

 _No supo en qué momento había empezado a jadear. Únicamente podía ver el dolor y el pánico de la mujer tan claros como la luz del sol de mediodía, y ver que entonces ella cerraba los ojos angustiada al sentir la fuerza del inmisericorde brazo cerrar su mano como una tenaza sobre su cuello, sintiendo como se le escapaba la vida, suspirando con sus últimas fuerzas._

— _Howard…_

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordando de ellos y resbalando por sus mejillas perderse entre su barba. Su pulso corría acelerado y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, al ritmo de sus emociones. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar los ojos y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, con la mandíbula tensa, lentamente intentando calmándose.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, señor, necesita algo?_ —escuchó que decía la voz femenina de F.r.i.d.a.y, pero él no respondió.

4 meses.

4 meses y aún se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. 4 meses y aún sentía el dolor tan fresco en su pecho como aquel día, aquel maldito día en que descubrió que todo el dinero que había desperdiciado en terapia para superar el accidente de tráfico que había matado a sus padres había sido en vano. Que ironías. Todo había sido inútil por supuesto, ahora lo sabía, pues ni había sido un accidente ni había sido culpa suya. Este fracaso se demostraba ahora en todo su esplendor, pues la pesadilla se repetía noche tras noche.

Sabía bien, por supuesto, que Barnes no había tenido la culpa. El soldado de invierno no tenía control de sus actos, estaba controlado por Hydra y no podría haber hecho nada por cambiarlo. No, no era culpa de James Barnes; pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había matado a sus padres. Howard había sido un idiota, cierto, pero no mereció aquello. Y su madre… su madre había sido inocente, estaba fuera de toda discusión, ella no debería haber muerto aquella noche.

Suspiró, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, tragando saliva mientras miraba el hueco vacío en la cama, donde antes solía estar ella. Pepper. No negaría que extrañaba su calor, sus regañinas y su presencia calmante a su lado. Ella solía ser la voz de la razón. Pero poco a poco había aprendido a dejarla marchar, a liberarse de la necesidad de ella.

Siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón para ella, pero era mejor así. Pepper no debía terminar como María, su madre. Se alegraba de haber terminado con ella, o mejor dicho, de que ella hubiera terminado con él. No podía cambiar lo que había pasado, pero no quería más dolor en su vida.

La echaba de menos, los echaba de menos a todos maldita sea. Banner y su compañerismo, Thor y su risa fácil y alegría desbordante, Barton y sus chistes malos, Natasha y su apoyo constante, Wilson y su sarcasmo… y luego estaba _él_. Incluso había admitido que negárselo a si mismo era inútil. Le añoraba más de lo que admitiría ante nadie en voz alta. Maldito fuera con su cabezonería, sus valores intachables y su sonrisa perfecta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho caso.

Había sido un idiota, si, el Capitán América había sido un gilipollas. Pero no solía estar equivocado. Tuvo razón con Shield, tuvo razón con Barnes. Y ahora le pedía que dejara a Ross y se uniera a su "bando".

Habían pasado 4 meses y ese bendito teléfono había sido su tabla de salvación, no podía negárselo, sin la voz al otro lado de la línea, no sabía que hubiera hecho. Estaba tan solo. Tan solo y miserable que no sabía si hubiera podido salir adelante. Primero lo de Ultron, luego Sokovia y toda la gente inocente que allí murió, después Pepp se iba y le dejaba roto, luego los malditos acuerdos, la presión de la ONU, Ross, y luego Rhodey y su "accidente". Maldita fuera, otra cosa que había sido culpa suya y que sumar a la lista de penas que ahogar, siempre los que más quería eran lo que pagaban, los que pagaban sus errores.

Cuando Steve se había ido del equipo, había intentado por todos los medios hacerle cambiar de opinión, razonando con él, protegiendo a Wanda, incluso intentando salvar a Barnes… por favor si incluso tuvo que buscar entre las cosas de su padre para encontrar las malditas plumas de Roosevelt para que firmara el acuerdo y poder salvarle el culo. Quería protegerlo, salvarlo de su testarudez.

Lo había dado todo por él. Para nada.

Y luego la traición que le hizo trizas por dentro y rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, pulverizándolo. Saber que la persona que habías protegido, que habías ayudado, que habías apreciado y llegado a querer, incluso más que eso. Saber que aquel en quien habías confiado con tu vida, a quien morirías por salvar. Aquel que lo significaba todo, protegiendo con su propia vida al asesino del mismo hombre que le había dado aquello que tanto apreciaba, su escudo y que le había ayudado cuando era un simple soldado; su padre. No pudo soportarlo.

Steve había sabido lo de sus padres y no se lo había dicho. Y peor aún, había intentado salvar a su asesino incluso teniendo que dañarle a él, que le había dado todo. Aquello dolió como el infierno, como si le abrieran el pecho con un cuchillo y le sacaran el corazón para pisotearlo sin piedad delante de sus ojos. Así se había sentido. Todavía recordaba perfectamente con claridad meridiana la mirada culpable, dolida y asustada en esos ojos azules como el cielo mirándolo en aquella asquerosa instalación de Siberia.

La culpa y el dolor reflejados con una clara disculpa en ellos.

Pero en aquel momento el dolor por la traición y la pérdida había sido tan grande que no había podido perdonarlo; solo había querido la sangre de Barnes en sus manos, nada más.

Por eso cuando todo aquello terminó, se sintió mas solo, triste y vacío que nunca antes, ni siquiera en la cueva de Afganistán se había sentido tan miserable. Sin Pepp, Rhodey invalido por su culpa, sus amigos y compañeros lejos y dándolo de lado, y él huyendo por ahí con el asesino de sus padres. Ni siquiera el alcohol mitigaba su dolor, no valía la pena ni siquiera intentar emborracharse, era inútil. Habría pensado en acabar con todo y rendirse de no haber sido por aquel sobre.

Aquel sobre con su carta y el teléfono.

Bueno era lo mínimo que le debía, una disculpa sincera, aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera tenido el valor para decírselo mirándolo a los ojos y no con papel y pluma. Entendía sus razones, claro estaba, pero no por ello dolían menos. Debía admitir que había tenido el teléfono en sus manos muchas veces, había abierto la pantalla y mirado la negrura sin querer llamar ni intentarlo. Un día, un par de semanas después de que el sobre le hubiera llegado, se decidió a abrir la carpeta de contactos, encontrando que solo había un número escrito. No tenía nombre ni descripción. Tan solo un número.

Se había planteado llamar, pero nada más hacerlo el pensamiento « _¿por qué no me llama él antes si es que quiere verme? ¿acaso soy yo quien debe buscarlo a él y arriesgarlo todo? ¿por qué siempre soy yo quien tengo que darlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio? ¿acaso le importo? ¿acaso significo algo?»_ llegaba a su mente y se le quitaban las ganas, tirando el teléfono al fondo de un cajón en su taller con rabia, intentando olvidarse de que existía, en vano.

Pasaron muchos días como ese, muchas ocasiones en las que el teléfono quemaba en sus manos como una brasa ardiente, sus manos deseando abrirlo y llamar. Sin embargo no iba a ceder esa vez. Se encerraba en su taller durante horas y horas casco y soplete en mano, creando cosas, arreglando y mejorando piezas de su armadura, la única que conservaba ya. Era lo único que sabía hacer bien a fin de cuentas, fastidiarlo todo, poner en peligro a sus seres amados, y fabricar cosas.

Hasta que un día el móvil sonó. El láser cayó de sus manos al suelo y su corazón se puso a latir acelerado. No pudo articular palabra cuando finalmente respondió. Y aunque la llamada fue breve, apenas una disculpa, escuchar su voz y sus palabras le sentó como un bálsamo. Tal vez si le importaba, tal vez se hubiera equivocado. Desde ese día, el móvil estuvo siempre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin separarse de él por si hacía contacto.

Y así, tras muchas llamadas lograron finalmente verse.

Nueva York, una calle céntrica y abarrotada de gente, era perfecto, nadie armaría un escándalo en un lugar así. Tony lo vio en el acto, una gorra azul oscura, chaqueta gris pálida y gafas de sol tintadas en un día nublado. Rogers… el excelente camuflador entre las masas. Por suerte para ambos la gente de esa ciudad siempre estaría más ocupada en cualquier cosa menos en hacer contacto visual con otros seres humanos. Se sentó en el banco de atrás de en el que el Capitán estaba sentado.

Desde ese día se habían visto en más ocasiones.

Había esperanza para ellos dos todavía, y su corazón sentía que por fin tenía un motivo para latir ilusionado, de volver a ser útil, de volver a estar juntos en el mismo bando. Y ahora Steve le pedía que dejara todo atrás, que Ross estaría tramando algo y los acuerdos no eran un acuerdo de paz, sino un contrato de esclavitud; no serían héroes, sino mercenarios. Tony veía la verdad en sus palabras ahora, tras haber investigado al secretario de estado y comprobado atónito los experimentos que este había financiado intentando recrear el suero del súper soldado. Banner le conocía bien. Aún no entendía como la culpa le había llevado a firmar aquel documento que Ross les había presentado tan rápido.

—Friday —dijo entonces, levantándose.

Caminó hasta su armario y se puso unos vaqueros y la primera camisa que encontró libre en una percha., abotonándola apresurado.

— _¿Señor?_ —respondió F.r.i.d.a.y suavemente.

—Ocúpate de todo —dijo mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de los zapatos—. Sabes que hacer.

Y sin decir palabra se dirigió a su taller, donde su única y solitaria armadura nueva y mejorada de Iron man estaba descansando en su pedestal, donde antes sus destruidas hermanas habían estado. El camino nunca se había hecho tan corto, a medida que bajaba los escalones y abría las puertas acristaladas.

— _¿Debo entender que el señor va a estar un tiempo ausente?_ —inquirió retóricamente la inteligencia, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

—Protege a Rhodey hasta que vuelva a buscarlo, no permitas que nadie entre sin consultármelo, absolutamente nadie. ¿Entendido? —dijo Tony seriamente, ajustándose los guantes de la armadura, mientras el yelmo se cerraba y la platija dorada cubría su rostro, iluminándose en azul pálido cuando los ojos cobraron vida—, no tardaré en llevármelo.

— _Así lo haré, señor_ —respondió ella.

—Abre el tejado —ordenó el moreno, poniéndose en posición.

Cuando las placas del techo se alinearon abriendo la parte de arriba del taller Iron man salió volando con la decisión, rumbo y destino tan claros en su mente como si se reflejaran brillando en neón en un mapa en el visor de su pantalla. Mientras surcaba el cielo nocturno, pues aún era de madrugada, no pudo más que despedirse de la que ahora era guardiana de su casa.

—No tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos, pelirroja —bromeó Tony.

— _¿_ _Seguro que no me confunde con otra, señor?_ —respondió ella sardónicamente.

—Eres única e inigualable, Friday, te cree yo ¿recuerdas? —dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, fingiéndose ofendido.

— _Lo que usted diga, señor Stark, lo que usted diga_ —dijo ella con una nota igualmente divertida en su robótica voz.

Y con esas palabras Anthony Edward Stark, Iron man, dejó atrás Nueva York, la legalidad, y todo lo que había dado por sentado toda su vida, atrás.

* * *

El sol brillaba pálido en el cielo cuando finalmente pudo posarse en tierra firme. Era justo como lo había esperado. Moderna, limpia y ofrecía completa seguridad. Aunque quien lo hubiera dicho, se veía hermosa y amenazadoramente salvaje.

Wakanda no era para nada lo que muchos creían que era. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado antes de que las puertas de cristal, lujosas y modernas, se abrieran dejando paso a un conocido y familiar rubio de ojos azules como el cielo. Llegaba sin uniforme, vestido con unos pantalones grises y una camiseta sencilla y blanca. Ese no era el Capitan America, tan solo Steve Rogers. Steve.

—Tony —inició el rubio parándose a un paso de distancia de él—, finalmente has venido.

Entonces abrió la platija del casco, dándole la cara antes de quitárselo. Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de Steve para adelantarse a sus propios actos.

—Ya me conoces, no podía dejar la fiesta a un lado —dijo, quitándole hierro al asunto, intentando sonar tan bromista como solía ser—, vosotros aquí divirtiéndoos en esta tierra que parece sacada de el rey león, ¿y yo en la lúgubre Nueva York? imposible totalmente, no podía perdérmelo.

Pero los dos sabían que esa fachada hacía rato que había quedado de lado, por mucho que Tony se empeñara en mantenerla para hacerse el fuerte y esconder sus sentimientos al mundo. Mas no funcionaba con él sin embargo.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho —admitió el rubio, ignorando la broma, sabiendo lo mucho que le habría costado tomar la decisión.

Ahora Iron Man era un criminal buscado, o lo sería, si se llegaba a saber que había dejado el complejo de los Vengadores… y Ross lo sabría pronto seguramente. Y lo había hecho por él, porque se lo había pedido él. Eso, para Steve Rogers valía más que unas palabras vacías. Le conocía demasiado como para saber eso.

—Te hemos echado de menos, todos, Nat, Clint, Sam… y yo —continuó el rubio—. Has hecho lo correcto.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de eso —respondió Tony, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del edificio principal en el que se alojaban los Vengadores, Tony y Steve se detuvieron frente a la amplia y moderna puerta de cristal y acero.

—Aun tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinión —dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos azules como el cielo a mediodía en los suyos, castaños.

Tony suspiró con una media sonrisa, apartando la mirada para clavarla en la puerta, incapaz de sostenérsela.

—Entremos antes de que me arrepienta —dijo.

Entonces el moreno alzó el brazo para abrir la puerta acristalada, mas antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, el rubio detuvo su mano, estrechándola entre la suya, haciendo que le mirara asombrado, paralizado casi, un nudo en su garganta cuando los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Se sintió extraña e increíblemente cálido, protegido, y no era más que un apretón de manos.

—Tony… —dijo Steve apretando el agarre de su mano—, gracias.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el moreno sin mirarle, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado.

—Por haber venido —respondió el rubio.

Y con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa, el de Brooklyn no dijo nada más, sabiendo que él lo había entendido todo. Su corazón pareció salirse por su garganta cuando las palabras del rubio se escucharon. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan aliviado. Por fin se sentía a salvo.

—Entremos —dijo Steve sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, todos se van a alegrar de verte.

Y cuando cruzaron las puertas, Tony se sintió después de lo que parecía un siglo, por fin como en casa. Allí estaban todos, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Scott… nuevos compañeros, y el antiguo equipo por fin reunidos. Faltaban Barnes, que ingnoraba donde estaba, y Bruce y Thor, que estaban desaparecidos. Pero los encontrarían, los Vengadores estarían de nuevo reunidos, en cuanto pudiera traer a Rhodey. No tenía idea de que hacer con Visión, pero lo solucionaría, siempre lo hacía.

Lucharían, no iba a ser fácil, mas lo único que importaba es que estaban todos juntos, y unidos eran fuertes, y seguirían siéndolo llegara lo que llegase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, quería hacer una "secuela** **—** **historia paralela" a Valió la pena, contada desde el punto de vista de Tony y que fuera un poco más allá, por si alguien quería saber que pasaba después.**

 **Por si no queda claro, yo antes de ver la película (en el comic especialmente) era TeamCap, pero tras verla, en el movieverse tengo que rendirme y aceptarlo, soy TeamIronMan. Tony ha sufrido demasiado a lo largo del Marvel cinematic Universe, y esta película es otra puñalada mas para él. Steve se portó muy egoístamente y muy mal con él. Que puedo decir, quería que se volvieran a unir, y de paso cimentar hacia delante un poco la relación de Steve y Tony, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ahora la duda que me asalta es ¿debo seguirlo o lo dejo en un único capitulo?**

 **Como sea, por favor dejarme vuestra opinión en un review, asi salgo de dudas y se que os ha parecido y si quereis mas.**

 **Besitos grandes!**


End file.
